1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to aquatic training devices and more particularly to a restraint adapted to be readily affixed to a pool wall and employed by swimmers as a training aid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is, of course, replete with restraints, weights and the like employed in developing competitive swimmers. Frequently, devices such as harnesses anchored to springs and/or weights are attached to swimmers in training and employed as aids in developing the swimmer. Additionally, so-called dry-land exercises often are utilized with a view to muscular development of swimmers. These exercises frequently include a use of weights and the like. However, it is generally accepted, particularly among swimmers and their coaches, that distance work-outs in pools of suitable dimensions for training competitive swimmers are greatly preferred over the currently employed techniques which make use of harnesses, weights, dry-land exercises and so forth.
As can be appreciated by those familiar with the art of teaching competitive swimming, often pools of adequate sizes are not readily available for training purposes, particularly at lower amateur levels. As a consequence, swimmers often are required to train in pools of dimensions considered to be less than adequate for achieving desired development of muscular tone and/or stroke technique.
It is, therefore, the general purpose of the instant invention to provide a device adapted to function as a restraint particularly suited for use as an aquatic training aid in the training of swimmers, including swimmers engaged in recreational and therapeutic exercises, as well as those engaged in competitive swimming programs.